Opening
"I caused this..." Prologue "Who do you choose?" The voice echoed around the she-cat, almost as if it wanted to cage the she-cat in. The she-cat was trembling in the middle, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow and rapid. "Choose one!" The voice boomed again, "You must make your decision." She shivered. The downfall of her gift. She could see the silvery form of the other cat now. She is from the Other Dimension, a place where most of the forgotten souls went. "Choose before I choose for you." The she-cat immediately opened her eyes. "I-I choose myself." The ghost of the cat laughed. "You choose youself? What a selfish she-cat you are! What will your father think of you now?" Her father. Another lost, empty echo that she lost to her choice. She let out a strangled gasp but the ghost continued. "You aren't done yet though. You may have made a terrible choice but you must complete it. You must pass off your gift to one of the following." Pass off her gift? Images of three kits appeared before the she-cat. "Each of them have a great destiny to fulfill. Each of them holds their own powers, but none as great as yours. They are from a different generation, so only one will be affected by your choice." "What will I do to them?" She whispered brokenly. "A lot of things," the ghost purred, "Perhaps everything." She shuddered at that. Her gift had ruined her life. It had taken everything she wanted. "Show me who they are," she rasped. "Each of them have something you could not have," the ghost sounded pleased, "And in turn, you will take the same thing from one of them." The she-cat felt the power pulse in her paws. The gift had stolen her life, everything she wanted since birth. And now, she was given the chance to let another cat suffer too. They deserved it! Everyone deserved it! She didn't deserve to lose her life. "Show me!" She insisted, "I want to see their fates." The ghost purred again, a crackly sound compared to the normal cats. "Alright, keep your eyes open. This choice will change everything: your life and their life." And so the she-cat watched. She watched to make sure she could finally seal the deal. Each of their lives unfolded before her eyes and she hungrily watched, wanting to make sure she got the best out of it. And to make sure the cat who earned the most got the worst out of it. "That one!" She crowed, pointing at the brown kit, "He's the one." "Are you sure?" The ghost peered at the kit, "He has a great destiny." "That's why!" The she-cat leaned forward, "I choose him. Make him suffer instead of me! Give me back my old life." She begged. The ghost shook his head. "You made your choice when you chose yourself over the world. In turn, you must stay in the Other Dimension until you are needed. It will last for an eternity, but it was always your choice." The she-cat tried to struggle, tried to get back the life she lost, but instead, her choice was made. This choice was the one that sent her into the gray world full of nothing... ...and sent the little kit along a path of doom. Chapter One Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Wandering (Series)